1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to snowboards and is specifically directed to a plateless binding device for use in combination with a snowboard.
2. Description of Prior Art
Snowboarding is the fastest growing winter sport in the world. In this sport, a snowboarder rides a single board, approximately five feet in length, down snow-covered slopes. Although it is most often associated with skiing, snowboarding is comparable to other boarding activities and many of its followers are skateboarders, surfboarders and sailboarders. All snowboards include devices used to fasten the rider's feet to the snowboard. Generally, there are two types of bindings: (1) high-back or buckle bindings and (2) plate bindings. The high-back or buckle bindings are designed for use with soft boots and are typically constructed of plastic. Conventional high-back bindings include a base plate, a high-back support and various types of straps. The basic design of plate bindings consist of a rigid base plate, or a toe and heel plate, onto which the toe and heel extensions of a hard-shelled boot are clamped.
While there are numerous different types of bindings, all prior art snowboard bindings have a base plate which is mounted to the board. A major disadvantage of the prior art snowboard bindings is the reduction of control associated with the mounted base plates. The single most important aspect of snowboarding is mastering control of the speed and direction of the board. The flex of a board refers to the stiffness of the board and is important to the maneuverability and performance of the board. A typical base plate interferes with the flex of a board by creating a "deadspot" on the board where the plate is mounted. Thus, a snowboard equipped with the prior art bindings will have flex from the front of the board to the front binding assembly, then a deadspot, flex between the bindings, then another deadspot and flex from the rear binding assembly to the end of the board. The deadspots created by the base plates affect the maneuverability of the board and result in a reduction of control.
Another disadvantage of the base plates of prior art snowboard bindings is the extra weight they add to the board. An important aspect of snowboarding is the ability of the snowboarder to go airborne. The goal of many freestyle snowboarders is to obtain as much height as possible while performing snowboard tricks. Therefore, a lightweight snowboard is desirable. The weight added to the snowboard by the base plates and mounting screws may prevent a snowboarder from performing certain tricks or obtaining maximum height.
A further disadvantage of the prior art snowboard bindings is that the width of the base plate is permanently set and does not permit adjustment of the bindings. Thus, the width of the bindings cannot be adjusted to create a tight relationship between the boot and the frame of the bindings. Because the bindings are not designed to fit snugly around the base of the boot, the boot may slide back and forth across the base of the bindings and the snowboarder will have less control of the board. In addition, the surface of a snowboard base plate is usually grooved or ribbed. However, a grooved or ribbed surface is not necessary and in fact, collects snow and ice buildup which must later be removed.
While the straps of the bindings meet the functional requirements of snowboard bindings, the prior art straps are not held in an upright position when unfastened and can fall down into the snow. Thus, the snowboarder may have difficulty fastening the straps. Further, high-back snowboard bindings may not include a means for folding the high-back support. If a high-back support is not sufficiently foldable, it may be difficult for the snowboarder to transport and store the board.
Therefore, there is a need for a snowboard binding device which allows for maximum control of the board, is lightweight, does not collect snow and ice buildup and allows for easy transportation and storage of the board.